True Fusions
by Roxas Itsuka
Summary: AU set during episode 21. What if Shun and Yuto hadn't shown up? What if Sora did duel Masumi? Watch as he shows her the power of a true fusion user.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Arc-V**

Sora and Yuzu were on their way back after Sora's fifth successful match in order to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship. During the climax of the duel, Yuzu synchronized with Sora as he fusion summoned as part of her training. Along the way back he commented on how much she improved and even suggested having another match with her, something which she agreed to with enthusiasm. However, before they could, Masumi Kotsu, Yuzu's rival and reason for wanting to learn fusion summon, appeared before them with an angry expression.

"Do you know what's going on inside Miami City right now?" Masumi asked them.

Evidently, neither of them had a clue. They hadn't been keeping track of news due to training.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked confused.

"The repeated assault incidents by a mysterious duellist," Masumi said softly.

"Repeated assault incidents?" Yuzu repeated alarmed.

That caught Sora's interest.

"Repeated assault incidents? Judging from the way she's acting the victims are all from LDS. It may even be connected to that one guy who Yuya's duel was interrupted for," Sora thought.

He remembered the way Masumi reacted when she heard the news. She was very upset, implying that it was someone she knew.

"All of the victims are connected to LDS. But none of them are able to speak about it, because they all disappeared," Masumi continued.

Yuzu was shocked at the information while Sora retained a calm expression. Though that wasn't to say he wasn't surprised at the information.

"They're all gone. Professor Marco and the members of LDS top team, they were all attacked and never seen again," Masumi continued with an angry, agonized expression. She then glared at Yuzu. "This is just a rumor inside LDS but, please! Tell me where I can find him. You know don't you!?"

Sora knew instantly who she was talking about. It was that masked boy dressed in dark clothes. The XYZ user who defeated Sawatari and caused the school a lot of problems.

"Him?" Yuzu asked confused.

"The one from back then, the black masked man!" Masumi snapped while tightening her fist. "Back then, if I had caught him, I could've prevented the other incidents from happening. It's all your fault he got away."

Sora didn't see how this was possible considering Yuzu hadn't done anything during the last encounter, other than her bracelet shining for some reason that is.

"You can't be serious," Yuzu replied in disbelief. "I don't know anything."

"Don't lie to me!" Masumi shouted. "Professor Marco has vanished. That kind strong Professor Marco has…! He could be suffering somewhere right now! That why I have to find him. Hurry and tell me where he is."

Sora could tell her teacher meant a lot to Masumi. He could understand that. He still didn't like how she was going about blaming his student for all her problems. In fact, it made him want to teach her a lesson.

"I already told you I don't know," Yuzu said desperately.

She did sympathize with Masumi but at the same time, she couldn't help her.

Masumi glared at Yuzu with a fierceness in her eyes. She then took out her duel disk. An act which excited Sora since it meant a duel.

"Then why were you with him at the sight of the first incident?" Masumi demanded. "If you won't tell me then as a duellist I'll force it out of you!"

Sora couldn't help but smirk at that challenge. Considering the training he'd given Yuzu, she was more than a match for Masumi.

"An LDS Fusion Summon is no problem for you now. You could take her out in one turn," Sora boasted.

"You're saying I should accept her challenge?" Yuzu questioned.

"Yeah. Besides, you've been saying for a while now that you've had enough practice, and all you need now is to polish your skills in a real match. This is the perfect opportunity," Sora encouraged.

Yuzu glanced uncertainly at her duel disk. Masumi, upon hearing Sora's little comment, became angry.

"What do you mean, take me out in one turn?" she demanded. "Did you forget how badly she lost to me?"

"Well, the Yuzu here now is on a different level from the one back then," Sora pointed out.

"How is she different?" Masumi asked both curious and annoyed.

Sora smiled smugly at her.

"She understands that LDS Fusion Summons aren't anything to be scared of now," he stated.

Masumi was furious. She had never felt so offended before in her life. She was also angry at who those words were also insulting.

"Those words are an insult to Professor Marco who taught me Fusion Summon! I will never forgive you!" she declared. "Before I destroy her, I'm going to beat some sense into you first!"

Sora was amused by her little tantrum. If she wanted to duel, then who was he to deny her. Then again, it would probably hurt her confidence when he won. Unlike Masumi, he was a true fusion user, whereas her fusions were false and an insult to his dimension. Most duellists in this dimension were, though, Yuzu was an exception considering he was teaching her himself. She had the makings of a true fusion user, and as her teacher, he took pride in her skills.

"You want to duel me? I don't think you should. It'll only hurt your confidence more when I win," he taunted.

This enraged Masumi even further.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "LDS is the strongest, and I'll prove it to you right here and now!"

Sora considered this for a moment. He did want Yuzu to duel her and test out her skills. On the other hand, he didn't want her to reveal what she'd been taught before the tournament. After a minute's deliberation, he made his decision.

"Alright. You've got yourself a duel," he agreed. "However, if I win, you won't try and duel Yuzu and will leave her alone after this. I won't duel you unless you agree to those terms."

"Fine, whatever," Masumi snapped. "Can we start now?"

"Sora are you sure about this?" Yuzu asked concerned. "You just said."

"I know," Sora cut her off. "But then I realized, it would be bad if you show off your skills before the tournament. Don't worry, I won't lose."

Yuzu didn't argue against him. She simply stood back and watched as the pair activated their duel disks

"DUEL," they shouted.

 **Sora LP: 4000 Cards in Hand:5**

 **Masumi LP:4000 Cards in Hand:5**

"Since you challenged me, I'm going first," Sora declared. "To start I activate the continuous spell 'Toy Vendor'. With it, by discarding one card I can draw one from my deck and if it's a level 4 or below monster I can summon it. I discard 'Furnimal Wings' and draw."

Sora drew and the card turned out to be Furnimal Bear (ATK1200/DEF800). A cute pink stuffed bear appeared in attack mode. What he did next shocked Masumi.

"Now activate the spell 'Polymerisation' and fuse Furnimal Bear with Edge Imp Scissors. Claws of the Demon, Fangs of the Beast. Within a vortex of mystery become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all! Des-Toy Scissors Bear (ATK2200/DEF1800)."

A bear with a monstrous appearance appeared.

Masumi was speechless. This kid knew how to Fusion Summon. She couldn't believe it.

"Where did you learn how to Fusion Summon?" she demanded. "Only LDS teaches it."

"You would think so," Sora replied mockingly. "Anyway, I set one card and end my turn."

Masumi was irritated by Sora's response.

"Answer my question," she snapped.

Sora saw no reason why he should tell her anything.

"Did you not hear me? I ended my turn. Now that's it's yours why don't you show me something interesting, like one of those cheap fusions of yours," he taunted.

Masumi felt a vein stand on her forehead.

"Cheap fusions!" she snarled. "Alright, you asked for it. I draw. I activate 'Gem-Knight Fusion' and fuse Gem-Knight Lapis and Lazuli in my hand. Blue gem, veiled in a mysterious power, come before us in a peal of light! Fusion Summon! Appear, Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli (ATK2400/DEF1000)!"

A blue and grey monster appeared.

"Due to Lazuli's effect, Lapis returns to my hand. Next, I banish Lazuli to return 'Gem-Knight Fusion' to my hand. This time I'll use it to fuse Gem-Knight Lapis, Alexandrite, and Garnet. Gem with faces of noon and night, crimson gleam of strength, bring forth a new light with a hidden blue gem! Fusion Summon! Appear, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATT2900/DEF2500)!"

A brilliant multicolored jewel monster appeared. Due it's effect where it gained 100ATT for each Gem-Knight in the graveyard it now had 3200ATT.

Sora was only slightly impressed that she managed to pull off consecutive fusions.

"Next I activate Lapis Lazuli's effect. By sending a copy of her to the graveyard, you take damage equal to half her ATT plus 100 times the number of monsters summoned from the extra deck, including yours."

Sora was struck by a blue orb.

 **Sora LP: 2500 Cards in Hand:0**

"Now I activate Master Diamonds effect. I banish the Lapis Lazuli in my graveyard to have him gain her effect. Next, I'll activate it and send another Lapis Lazuli to the graveyard, increasing his attack points, and dealing you 1950 damage."

A beam of light from the monster's sword struck Sora.

 **Sora LP: 550 Cards in Hand: 0**

Despite his situation, Sora wasn't the least bit fazed or bothered.

"Battle Phase! Master Dia-"

"Quick play magic: De-Fusion," Sora interrupted as his fusion monster returned to his deck while the materials returned in defense position.

Masumi, though annoyed at the move, didn't stop and destroyed Sora's monsters with her own. She set a card and ended her turn.

"How did you like that?" Masumi taunted. "Still think my fusions are cheap?"

"Yes," Sora responded rather bluntly. "The way you duel is so predictable it's not even funny. I've dueled opponents much tougher than you."

Yuzu found it inspiring how Sora could shrug off the precarious situation he was in. Masumi was angry that he continued to insult her.

"You're in no position to brag since I'm the one winning," she declared. "I set one card and end my turn. This will probably be your last turn so I suggest you make it count."

Much to her surprise, Sora was grinning at her like he didn't care (which he didn't).

"We'll see about that," he declared. "I draw. I discard another Furnimal Wings to draw from my deck. It's Furnimal Mouse (ATK100/DEF100), I summon it in attack mode and activate its effect to summon two more from my deck. Next, I activate Furnimal Wings effect and banish them both from my graveyard to draw two new cards, I'll also get rid of Toy Vendor to draw an extra card. Now I activate 'Fusion Recovery' and bring back Scissors and Polymerisation. Now, the fun has just begun! I fuse Scissors and two mice. Clawed Demon, and Fanged Beasts. In a swirling vortex of mystery become one and reveal to us a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! King of beasts that shreds all, Des-Toy Scissors Tiger (ATT1900/DEF1200)! When he's summoned I can destroy one card for each material I used. Since I used three your entire field is gone."

Masumi could only watch in horror as her monsters and trap were destroyed in an instant, leaving her wide open.

"Now, I activate Des-Toy Fusion. I banish Mouse and Scissors in my graveyard to fusion summon. Demonic Claws, and Fanged Beast. In a mixture of light become one and reveal to us your new form. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Wicked Hound that renders and tears his enemies to shreds! Des-Toy Scissors Wolf (ATT2000/DEF1500)." A monstrous blue dog with features similar to bear and tiger appeared. "Thanks to Tiger's effect, he and Wolf gain 900ATT due to the other Des-Toy's and Furnimal monsters on the field," Sora continued.

Masumi went pale as she realized what was about to happen to her. An expression of fear overtook her angry one, something Sora took pleasure in.

"Battle Phase! Tiger, strike her," Sora commanded.

Masumi raised her arms to protect herself, not that it did any good. Tiger leaped on and crushed her.

 **Masumi LP: 1200 Cards in Hand: 0**

"Now, Wolf, finish her." Sora followed up.

Wolf struck Masumi in the chest and sent her flying, ending the duel.

 **Masumi LP: 0 Cards in Hand: 0**

It was over. Sora had won.

Yuzu was stunned at what she just witnessed. It was like a repeat of her duel with Masumi at You Show. Sora glanced at his opponent.

"Now then, no more bothering Yuzu," he told her.

Masumi stood up and glared them both.

"I'll see you both at the tournament, where I'll crush you and win," she declared before taking off running.

She was angry in ways she couldn't even describe. She had been insulted and beaten after her first turn. Her pride had been damaged in a terrible way. She would do what she could to restore it. Of that she swore. She still couldn't get over the fact that Sora had fusion summoned, and he wasn't even an LDS student. They were the only ones who taught it so just where did he learn it? She would receive an answer to that much later though.

"I can't believe you did that," Yuzu murmured.

"Well I did. She's the one that started it though," Sora countered. "She shouldn't have been accusing you of things you didn't do or have control over. Besides, it's best to keep your training a secret for the time being."

He was happy that he'd shown that girl the power of a true fusion user. It meant he was paying homage to his dimension, to Academia, to his home.

"I guess," Yuzu seemingly agreed with.

"Let's head back now. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are," Sora pointed out.

With that, the teacher and student returned to school.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? The idea came to me a little while back. Sora is a really strong duellist and probably could defeat Masumi pretty easily. That's not to say she's weak, it's just that he could if he tried. Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.**


End file.
